Tonks
by Thepolymathwriter
Summary: Set 7 years before Harry enters Hogwarts, this chronicles Tonks' time at school. She'll find friendship, betrayal, and maybe even love. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: A train ride

** I'm ever so sorry but I'm not J. K Rowling in Disguise, nor do I own any of the original characters. Willy and his dad and all the others are my creations though. I dedicate this story to Tannis who will keep on reading everything I write.**

The automatic doors of London Station whooshed open as a small family made their way into the station. The daughter was dragging behind her a cart laden with a large leather-bound trunk, several small boxes and a cage containing a bird. Now if someone were to view this quaint little family from a distance they might think the bird was a cockatoo or parrot or something equally innocent, but if one were to look closer they would see that it was hardly a common domestic pet but a grey owl. Of course this would seem strange in any train station, but those who frequented platforms nine and ten knew that children bearing carts with owls and other strange animals were hardly an oddity. In fact at that very moment there were exactly 7 other families in the general vicinity, each with a son or daughter who possessed similar possessions. Most of these families seemed quite flustered in the train station; in fact several of the adults wore outfits that would be considered odd even in a circus.

One man had attempted to wear a pair of classic white underwear over his lime green spandex capris while a woman was wearing a long sleeved maroon turtleneck sweater with short-shorts. Now the family of focus, the one with the daughter with the grey owl, didn't look nearly as bizarre. They all were dressed as normally as those bystanders around them and walked with a sense of purpose. In fact, the only thing that distinguished them from the civilians around them besides the owl was the daughter's hair. It was a violent shade of bubblegum pink and spiked up in all direction. As they walked through the station, heads turned to watch the florescent head of the little girl pass.  
"Are you sure pink is the right color for the occasion Dora?" the girl's mother asked her as they came to a stop in front of a plain brick pillar.  
"Well everyone will find out soon enough," the father sighed, "and we can't control what she wants to do."  
"But Ted," the mother said, "we can at least give her the right direction."  
"I'm right here," the daughter sighed, "at least talk about me as if I am."  
"Oh of course, sorry honey," the mother turned towards her daughter, looking at her watch as she did so, "enough chitchat. Your train's going to leave soon, you better get going." She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck sweetie. Do us proud."  
The girl nodded as she was passed over to her father. "Nymphadora Tonks," he addressed her by her full name as he held her out at an arms length, "I want you to go into that school and do your best. I don't care if you do us proud or what, just that you try your best. What matters is that we both love you for who you are no matter what happens at this school." He pulled her into a tight hug and didn't let go for several seconds. Tonks breathed in the scent of her father for what could be the last time for several months. He always smelled nice; like coffee and cinnamon.  
Ted Tonks released his daughter with a smile and her mother motioned towards the plain brick wall. In the car ride to the station her parents had explained what she should do in order to get to platform nine and three quarters but it still didn't feel quite right running full tilt at a brick wall. Tonks set out at a nervous trot, pushing the cart determidly in front of her. A slight prick of fear hovered at the back of her mind that it wouldn't work. That she'd just crash into the wall like an idiot. The moment she broke through though her fears evaporated. Tonks found herself on a bustling platform not unlike the one she had just exited. All around her students were waving goodbye to their families and boarding the crimson steam engine that sat waiting on the tracks. She stood there for a moment, taking it all in. It reminded her of her brief trip to Diagon Alley with her parents last week; all the magic folk bustling about and the busy atmosphere. The squawks of various owls and birds sounded along with the many mingling voices of all the people. Above it all Tonks heard the Irish accented cry of the conductor, amplified through magic.  
"All aboard!" he called, "Hogwarts Express departing in five minutes!"  
Tonks hurried towards the train, looking around wondering where to go.  
"Lost are you?" a kindly looking man with receding caramel hair and a goatee came up to her and eyed her full cart, "it's nothing to be ashamed of. My son William just boarded the train and I'm sure that boy couldn't have even found the train from here without my help. Here." He began to load Tonks' trunk and belongings up the steps of the train and to one of the attendants.  
"Um thanks," she attempted a smile as the man finished.  
"No problem at all," the man beamed, "I'm glad to help my little Willy's future classmates!" And with that he strode off back into the crowd.  
Slightly dumbstruck, Tonks followed her luggage onto the train and began to drag it down the aisle in search of an empty compartment. They all seemed to be packed full of students, all of whom shot Tonks wary glances as she walked past. Maybe her mum was right and pink was too....flamboyant. Finally she reached the last compartment of the train where a brown haired boy sat alone, his head leaning against the window. His face wore a bored, almost sad expression.

"Um is this seat taken?" Tonks rapped carefully on the open glass door.  
"Nope," his expression brightened as he saw Tonks and he immediately sat up in his seat. It seemed like he'd been waiting for someone to talk to for quite a while. Tonks carefully put her trunk and boxes in the overhead compartment and settled down across from the boy.  
"I'm Tonks by the way," she said politely.  
"Just Tonks? No last name?" the boy asked sceptically, though a smile tugged at the edge of his lips.  
"No it is my last name," Tonks replied smiling as well "I just much prefer it over my first. My mother must have been crazy to come up with a name like Nymphadora." Weird names seemed to a Black family thing though. Her mum was named Andromeda while her two aunts bore the names Bellatrix and Narcissa. She even had a cousin named Regulus.  
"Oh that's, um, cool," the boy replied, "I'm Willy. Willy Brown."  
"I think I met your father out on the platform," Tonks said.  
"Short stout and overly friendly?" Willy asked.  
"Just a little."  
"Then yup that's Dad. He works for the ministry. Foreign Relations. It's his job to be friendly. What do your parents do?"  
"Oh, um," Tonks replied, "my mum works for Gringotts and my dad is unemployed at the moment."  
"That must be neat," Willy replied, brushing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. His haircut reminded Tonks of a certain 60s band named for insects, "working at Gringotts with all the goblins and treasure."

"Yea, I guess it is," Tonks replied. The compartment fell silent for a moment.  
"Your hair is pretty neat," Willy said out of the blue, "very pink. I doubt it's natural."  
"Oh it is," Tonks smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: A secret best left untold

"Right," Willy answered sceptically, but again that smile was there. Suddenly the train beneath them gave a great shudder and began to roll down the track. Tonks watched as the platform seemed to disappear behind them, giving way to great fields and meadows. As the train picked up speed, the scenery blurred into spectacular shades of greens and browns.

"Where does the track run?" Tonks wondered aloud. Surely all the nonmagic folk would notice an old fashioned red steam engine hurtling through the countryside.  
"Oh all the way through Britain," Willy replied, "my pops told me it's under enchantments so muggles don't see it. They get all confunded if they go within a hundred meters of here."

Tonks didn't reply, but just looked out the window some more. Of course the track was concealed magically; everything was. Her mum had told her all about the charms and spells cast on the school itself to keep away muggles and other unwanted visitors. Invisible walls that were completely impenetrable, barriers that made anyone unlucky enough to cross them become completely confused as to why they were there. Even witches and wizards who weren't students or teachers couldn't get in unless the headmaster wanted them to. Oh the headmaster. Dad had said that Albus Dumbledore taught at the school when he was even there. Apparently he'd already been asked to be minister of magic and declined. Also, he apparently duelled this awful wizard (Tonks could never remember names well) back in the forties and won. Tonks really hoped he was as great as everyone claimed.  
"What classes are you most looking forward to?" Willy asked, pulling Tonks out of her thoughts.  
"Transfiguration," she said immediately without thinking. Of course she was looking most forward to that, what with her abilities.  
"Really?" Willy seemed surprised, "my sister said the teacher is strict as can be. Then again my sister was in Slytherin and she's head of Gryffindor. Big rivalry there. What house do you think you'll be in?"  
"I have no idea," Tonks sighed, thinking of the four wizarding houses. Gryffindor; brave and noble. Slytherin; sly and cunning. Ravenclaw; intelligent and thoughtful. And Hufflepuff; hard working and loyal. Her mum had been in Ravenclaw unlike the rest of her family and her dad had been in Hufflepuff. Tonks hardly knew where she would be going. She didn't feel brave, or smart, or cunning, or even hardworking.  
"Is that your cat up there?" she asked Willy, pointing towards a furry shape in a small steel cage.  
"He's mine but he ain't a cat," Willy replied. He stood up and pulled down the cage, "he's a rabbit!" Tonks glanced over at the orange mound of fluff. Indeed it was a rabbit, and a big one at that. It appeared to be sleeping.  
"That's unusual," she said. When she went shopping in Diagon Alley most magical pets for sale were rats, cats, toads, and owls.  
"Yup," Willy smiled, "I see you went a bit more traditional." He motioned up towards the cage where Tonks' grey owl sat.  
"Yea," she replied, "his name's Tobin."  
"That's cool," Willy replied, and glanced out the compartment door as a rattling sound approached. "Sweets Trolley!" he exclaimed and began rummaging around in his bag for a galleon. Tonks reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out three large golden coins her parents had given her for just this occasion.  
When the candy-laden trolley pulled up Tonks bought a box of Bertie Botts beans and two Fizzing Whizzbees. Willy, who had managed to scrounge some change, bought a chocolate frog and a cockroach cluster. The pair settled down to devour their spoils.  
"Oh yes I got an Edric Freeman card!" Willy exclaimed as he unwrapped his chocolate frog, his face lit up like that of a five year old at a circus "he's super rare cause no one's ever heard of him!"  
"Then why's he on a chocolate frog card if he isn't famous?" Tonks asked.  
"Well he did discover the counter curse for the bat bogey hex, but most people don't know it was him who did it." Willy replied. Tonks nodded in reply and opened up her jellybeans. Since she first had them she'd always been cautious eating them. The fifth Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean she'd ever ate turned out to be blood flavoured. It scarred her for life, and she never at any remotely red one again. She bit into a creamy white one. Vanilla Ice Cream. A yellow one. Pineapple. A green one. Eww grass. Tonks screwed up her face in disgust as she swallowed.  
"Got a bad one?" Willy inquired, taking a large bite out of his cockroach cluster, "dats otay. We awl do ad some poid." Before he could swallow and say more (probably tales of his own bad experiences) the amplified sound of a witch's voice echoed through the train.  
"Arriving at Hogsmeade station in approximately 15 minutes. Students don your robes," the voice called. Immediatly a flood of children burst forth from the compartments, heading for the washrooms at the end of the train.  
"Do you want to just put them on in here?" Willy suggested, "I mean we can slip them over our muggle clothes and change once we get to our dormitories."  
"Brilliant idea Willy," Tonks smiled and unbuckled her trunk. She yanked out a black mass of fabric and began to attempt to figure out which way was up. It took several minutes but she finally managed to hold the robes with the head hole up. After another bout of struggling with the robes she somehow managed to get them on and facing the right way.  
"Look good?" she asked Willy who had mastered his own robes in a fraction of the time it had taken her.  
"You look great," Willy smiled, "the pink hair completes the look." Tonks was pretty sure he wasn't serious.  
"Maybe my mom was right and pink is a tad too...pink," Tonks said.  
"Well it ain't anything you can change," Willy replied, smiling, "maybe if we were sixth years or something but I don't know about you but I don't know that kind of magic." He looked over at her, but Tonks was examining her reflection in the window.  
"Pink and spikes?" she muttered to herself, "what was I thinking? I'm going to be a laughing stock. Ugh and my eyes are too small." She continued to gaze at her reflection and began to wonder if it was worth it. Everyone would find out eventually, Willy would merely be the first of many. A first impression of slight normalcy might be a good thing.  
"Like I said before," Willy pulled Tonks from her thoughts with his concerned voice, "it's nothing you can change. And you look fine how you are."  
"Oh but I can change it," Tonks said softly.  
"What?" Willy looked as if he were confunded. Tonks didn't reply, but closed her eyes and focused. Length was good. She needed length on it. Longer than shoulder length but not by much. Chocolate brown. Slight frizz but for the most part straight. Clean-cut bangs that shaded her whole forehead just above the eyebrow line for a little bit of spunk. Now for her eyes. Ever so slightly larger than she had them set, and might as well change the colour while she's at it. A pale blue-grey with almost yellow rimmed around the pupil. She'd seen these spectacular eyes on a woman in Diagon Alley and couldn't help but mimic them. When she was all done Tonks opened her now blue eyes and surveyed her new appearance in the window. Much better. More normal. Normal for a witch anyways.  
"Bloody hell," Willy gasped from behind her, "what the-how did you do that?"  
"I've always been able to," Tonks shrugged and sat down again, "as long as I can remember anyways."  
"So that wasn't magic or a spell or anything?" Willy said disbelievingly.  
"Nope," Tonks couldn't help but snicker at his expression, "I'm just special."  
"Wait a second," Willy exclaimed and began to dig through his rucksack obviously looking for something, "my sister-she a seventh year this year-she lent me her transfiguration book to give me a leg up." He smiled as he pulled out a weathered looking leather-bound book. "Here it is!" He flipped it open and began leafing through the pages, finally jabbing his finger down on one particular passage.

"Metamorphagi," he read "are wizards or witches gifted with appearance altering abilities above those of most people. They can quite literally change their appearance at will. Very very rare, it is believed to be a genetic trait that appears only once every several hundred years. As of this moment only five known metamorphagi have been catalogued in all of Britain's magical history. For further details see page 196. That's what you are!" He looked up at her excitedly.  
"Yea I guess so," Tonks nodded. She'd never heard the proper term for herself before.  
"I feel so cool," Willy seemed about to bounce out of his seat, "everyone is going to be so jealous!"  
"Could you, um, keep this between us though?" Tonks' smile faded slightly.  
"Why?"  
"I, uh, don't need the whole school thinking if me as a freak quite yet."  
"Oh sure," Willy put his hands up defensively, "it's safe with me. Your secret that is." Tonks smiled and turned towards the compartment door suddenly. Peering around the edge of the wall was another first year. She was blond with glasses and the most triumphant look on her face. From her expression Tonks could tell she'd heard every word of hers and Willy's conversation. As the girl caught sight of Tonks' gaze she turned away quickly and disappeared down the corridor.  
"What are you doing?" Willy asked as Tonks stood up, the book still lying open on his lap.  
"Just checking something out," Tonks replied simply and with that followed the girl out into the aisle.


	3. Chapter 3: A new group

The girl effortlessly weaved through the crowded aisle like a fish darting through the reeds. Tonks found it hard keeping up. She was constantly mumbling quick "excuse me"s or "sorry!"s as she clumsily bumped into people. After colliding with a burly sixth year boy and hastily retreating she looked up in search of her quarry. Damn it, she'd disappeared into the mass. For a second Tonks considered just heading back to Willy and forgetting the girl, but she wouldn't give up that easily. More determined than ever she pushed through the crowd to the very back of the train. In the very last compartment she could see the girl along with several other people.

There was an average looking girl with long brown hair not all that unsimilar than Tonk's own at the time except this girl's bangs swept down over the left side of her forehead and were tucked behind her ear. Another smaller girl with dirty blond hair and glasses was glaring out the window with a look Tonks could only call murderous. In the corner sat a petite girl with large green eyes and reddish brown short hair. Across from them with her arm around a laughing curly haired blond boy was another girl, this one with sandy hair streaked with pink at the edges. Tonks would have to remember that; it was a way to make pink classy. Finally two other boys sat beside the blond one; one sandy haired, freckled, and oddly intimidating, and the other tall, lanky, and beaming from ear to ear. It definitely was an odd group to say the least, particularly with the spying girl added. It appeared she and the average-looking girl were deep in argument.

"No Danica!" the other girl said, "I've read up on it. Stupefy produces red light, not blue."

"No it's blue, I'm sure of it," the eavesdropping one, Danica replied, "my mom told me. You aren't always right Melissa!" The average one, Melissa, didn't reply. She just shook her head as if giving up on trying to convince Danica.

"What were you just doing now Dan?" the murderous-looking one asked.

"Getting informed on our classmates," Danica chuckled, "you wouldn't believe what I overheard up near the front of the train." Tonks decided that now was as good a time as any to make her presence known before Danica went into too many details. The knocking of her knuckles on the glass door echoed through the crowded compartment and Danica's face immediately froze. She looked up at Tonks with a mixture of fear and contempt.

"Can we help you?" she asked, attempting a smile but Tonks could see it wavering.

"No I'm fine," Tonks replied, smiling, "just wanted to 'get informed' on my classmates. I like to know the people I'll be going to school with for the next few years." She tried to smile innocently but also tried to fix Danica with a hard stare. The combination turned out something like a grimace.

"I'm Jerry!" the blond boy waved and smiled.

"Joey," the pink-haired girl beamed from ear to ear.

"Cornelius Migan, but call me Corny," the lanky boy introduced, "and this is Steven." The intimidating boy nodded simply and politely.

"Lee-Ann Clemmons," the murderous-looking girl gave a faint but genuine smile.

"Air," the petite one with the big eyes beamed widely. A little

too widely for Tonks' liking. Air seemed like a weird name, even by Tonks' family's standard

"Melissa Bilkens," the girl who had just been arguing said.

"Danica Faber," the spying girl said, glaring at Tonks icily, "now who do we have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Tonks," Tonks smiled. Most of the compartment's passengers nodded in what could be agreement or acknowledgment, but Danica continued to glare.

"What kind of name is that?" she sneered. Tonks didn't like her already.

"My name," she replied simply.

"Do you want to join us or something?" Melissa asked kindly after an awkward moment of silence.

"I probably should be getting back to Willy, he'll be-" Tonks started but was cut off as the train's whistle sounded. They were in Hogsmeade.

"Like I was saying," Tonks continued, "I really better get back. Nice meeting you all." She waved and departed back down the aisle, picking up her robes as she broke out into a jog. That had been an informative jaunt down the train. Somehow in the process she'd managed to make an enemy out of Danica Faber, but she had at least gotten on speaking terms with some other students. And she had stopped Danica from telling them all about her, though of course she would at some point in the near future. Perhaps she was doing it at that very moment.

Tonks was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the trunk protruding from one open compartment and before an exclamation of surprise could escape her lips she found herself lying flat on her face in the aisle. After getting up, dusting her robes off, and apologizing repeatedly to the trunk's owner, a pretty fourth year girl, Tonks started off back down the aisle. Sometimes she wished she wasn't nearly so clumsy. Her mum always said she was a talented girl, but if she could coordinate herself she would end up with no success as a witch.

"Where were you?" Willy asked hastily as Tonks arrived back at their compartment out of breath.

"I-I'll tell you later," Tonks panted, "let's just get going." They both pulled down all their belongings and disembarked the train.

Outside they were greeted by the most enormous man Tonks had ever seen. He was easily as tall as her and Willy combined and three people their size could easily have stood side by side behind him and been perfectly hidden. He had a mass of tangled black hair which merged with an equally disheveled beard.

"Firs' years o'er here," he called gruffly, beckoning with hands as large as stop signs. Tonks and Willy cautiously walked over to stand with the others. Danica and her posse were already there, but maybe that wasn't the right word for it. The peers around Danica didn't treat her like a leader at all, in fact they were talking amongst themselves and Danica stood off to one side brooding. Strange. Tonks told herself to delve deeper into that situation later. She wasn't sure what quite appealed to her in getting to know these people; maybe it was the fact that Danica knew about her gifts. Maybe it was just an opportunity to meet new people. Whatever the case Tonks knew she needed to know more about all that.

"This way," the large man led Tonks, Willy, and all the other first years towards a rustic looking dock and soon they were drifting across the dark lake in small boats.

**((Quick Author's note: Thanks to Laynie, Jassmin, Janelle, JC, Stuart, Jesse, Mark, myself and Chaunie for inspiring the characters introduced in this chapter.))**


	4. Chapter 4: A boat ride and a hat

Somehow Tonks and Willy ended up sharing a boat with two of the girls from Danica's cabin. The murderous-looking one Lee-Ann and the wide-eyed girl by the name of Air. Of course Willy had no idea who they were, but Tonks kept a close eye on them both as the boats started across the murky lake. The two were whispering into each others ears inaudibly and kept looking up at Tonks uneasily. Tonks herself was uneasy with this; had Danica seized the moment to unveil her secret to Air, Lee-Ann and all the others? Or were the two just talking about something completely innocent? Poor Willy seemed utterly confused at her silence and focus on the others.

"They were in the blond girl's compartment," she leaner over and whispered into his ear. He looked over at her in confusion for a moment, then realization dawned across his round face.

"The one who knows about certain conversations?" he whispered back. Tonks nodded and looked over at the two girls across from them. Now they were staring at her.

"So Sonks," Air started to say, looking as if she was genuinely trying to be friendly, "it is Sonks right?"

"It's Tonks," Tonks corrected, "T-O-N-K-S."

"Oh sorry!" Air looked embaressed, "I'm awful with names and yours is a tad obscure. Not that that's a bad thing!" she quickly added, "I mean look at me. What kind of a first name is Air? It would be like being named Water or Earth or something. I did know someone named Asia once though. Asia Choman. I guess she had a weird last name as well as first name. What's your last name then?" She seemed to be on the verge of rambling. Lee-Ann smiled and rolled her eyes from her corner of the boat.

"Oh it is my last name," Tonks sighed, having just explained this to Willy not even an hour ago, "I just much prefer it over my first."

"Don't be embaressed by a name!" Air smiled, "how do you think people handle it when I tell my honest to goodness name is that of an element? Hmm? Weird names are a part of life. I had a cousin Rodolpheus once and a great aunt Marikazema."

"My mum's name is Geneva," Lee-Ann surprised Tonks by suddenly drawing herself from the silence. Tonks smiled, encouraged by their friendliness.

"I'll tell you my name at some point," she said.

"So are you guys first years too?" Willy spoke for the first time, suddenly changing the subject.

"Yea we are," Air replied, "you're Willy aren't you? Tonks mentioned you, and then Danica told us all about-" She looked like she wanted to continue but Lee-Ann stopped her with an icy glare.

"What did Danica say?" Tonks' smile faded.

"Well…" Lee-Ann started, "she said she overheard some stuff you guys were saying when she was going to the bathroom at the front of the train."

"Oh she was going to bathroom was she?" Tonks said sarcastically, "then why was she crouched outside our compartment door with her ear pressed to the glass? Hmm?"

"That doesn't surprise me," Air said, "Danica is well….."

"Sneakier than she looks," Lee-Ann finished. Tonks and Willy both nodded in agreement.

"So what did she 'overhear'?" Tonks asked.

"Well she was spurting a bunch of nonsense it seemed like," Air laughed uneasily as if she didn't believe a word of it, "like that you had special powers. Stuff like that."

"We hardly believe any of it though," Lee-Ann assured, "I mean it's hardly something a normal first-year like us would have right? Even in a world full of wizards." She looked over at Tonks as if expecting conformation of Danica's untruths. Tonks turned and tried to catch Willy's eye before replying, but he was gazing down at the bottom of the boat trying to avoid that very thing.

"Yea. You're right," Tonks lied, trying to laugh it off. The moment the lie passed her lips Willy's head shot up sharply and he glanced at her in confusion. _Not now,_ she mouthed silently, then continued aloud, "highly improbable. Impossible even." She broke off and glanced out towards the castle. To her surprise it was already looming in front of them. Mountainous turreted towers, high stone walls, and tiny pin-pricks of light that signaled there were people in there. If it weren't for the lights she would have guessed the castle to be abandoned; magical of course but empty. Something about the building screamed magic. Maybe it was the giant tree outside that swayed slightly back and forth even though there was no wind, the looming dark trees of the nearby forest, or the general atmosphere of the place.

"Firs' years!" the massive man boomed as the boats pulled themselves up to a long narrow dock, "welcome ter Hogwarts." For some reason, despite his intimidating appearance, Tonks imagined a friendly smiling man behind the dark mass of hair and beard. Lee-Ann and Air reluctantly rejoined Danica and the others as the man led them up the grass and too the massive front doors of the school. There he handed them off to a stern looking woman with square glasses and a tightly-pulled back bun who then led them through the entrance hall to another set of massive doors. As they walked Willy whispered in Tonks' ear.

"Why did you lie to them?" he said, his voice muffled over the murmurings of the crowd of students, "Isn't the truth best."

"Not always," Tonks replied, "I'd prefer not to be branded a freak right away." Also, though she hated to admit it, was quite interested in the workings of Danica Faber's little group. If two of them thought she had been blabbing untruths to them….well it would be rather interesting of a result. Willy looked as if he were about to say more, but was interrupted as the stern-looking woman spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said, "I am Profeser Mcgonagall. Through those doors lie your future housemates and teachers. As to which house you will be in, I have no idea. Only the hat will tell. Upon my signal you will enter the hall and line up right outside this door. One by one you will be called up and sorted, from there you will join your new house. Upon reaching your house table you will be instructed by prefects on what to do next. Understand?" Murmurs of acknowledgment echoed throughout he crowd of students.

"Good," Mcgonagall said, "then let us enter." She turned with a swish of robes and began to open the giant doors. From behind her Tonks could hear Danica murmuring to her companions.

"I know I'll be in Ravenclaw," she could hear the blond girl's hushed voice, "my dad was and he was a prefect. Both him and my mum agree I got his brains, I'm a shoo-in." Tonks could only imagine the sighing and eye-rolling the others did in response to that. Suddenly the great doors swung open and the first-years filed into the hall. It was spectacular, unlike anything Tonks had ever seen. Lined up beneath a star-lit ceiling were four long tables, each crowded with cheering students and decked out in its own color scheme. In front of her she could see an empty space with a three-legged stool topped with a plain patched hat. The sorting hat. The crowd hushed and grew silent as Mcgonagall closed the great doors, and turned to face the hat. Suddenly the very brim of it burst open and what came with it was a song.

"Slytherins sly and pure,

Pure-blood wizards the house does lure.

Gryffindors noble and brave,

Those in trouble they will save.

Ravenclaws full of thought,

Intelligence they have a lot.

And Hufflepuffs hard-working til the end,

Everyone who doesn't fit we do send.

These four houses make up our school,

And don't you dare think us fool,

For where I sort you you truly belong,

And that's the point of this song.

I find the place you will stay,

For all seven years at Hogwarts, work and play.

Every triumph, every sin.

Now let the sorting task begin!"

The brim of the hat shut itself and it went back to looking like a plain old hat. Tonks looked over at Willy in wonder.

"That was so cool!" she smiled.

"Indeed," he beamed back, then turned to face the front as Mcgonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment.

"Andrews, Arthur," she called and a small black haired boy crept up to the stool. The moment the hat touched his head it cried out.

"Slytherin!" The entire table clad in green and silver burst forth into an enormous cheer. Several more students were called including several of Danica's friends. Steven Blifer was sorted into Ravenclaw, as was Jerry Banner and Melissa Bilkens. Then it was Willy's turn.

"Brown, William," he walked carefully up to the stool and sat down. Tonks watched eagerly as the hat came down over his eyes. It said nothing for a moment, then another, then another. Finally it exclaimed.

"Hufflepuff!" Willy smiled and went over to join the black and yellow table. More students were sorted. Lee-Ann Clemmons went to Ravenclaw with the others, but Danica Faber did not. The hat had not even graced her head for a moment before it exclaimed loudly.

"Hufflepuff!" Tonks couldn't help but giggle a little bit. The look on Danica's face was one of pure fury. If she had called Lee-Ann's look earlier murderous, then this one was down-right psycho serial killer. Danica looked as if she wanted to set the sorting hat on fire as she stomped her way over to the Hufflepuff table. Her gaze grew more and more intense as her final three friends, Joey McAllister, Corny Migan, and Air Nelson were all sorted into Ravenclaw as well. The best part though was that they all seemed perfectly fine with being away from their friend. Tonks was smiling to herself inside and didn't realize it until Mcgonagall called her name.

"Tonks, Nymphadora." Ugh that god-awful name again. She tried to act confident as she made her way up the walkway to the stool and sat down. As the hat was placed on her head, a voice reverberated through her mind, as loud as a boombox set to full blast. For some reason though, Tonks knew she could only hear it.

"A unique girl, unique indeed," it said, "half-muggle born, metamorphagus. Bright, but not to the extent of annoyance like some of those others. Brave, but not necessarily heroic. Where to put you?" The hat paused for a moment, thinking, then finally called out in a voice for all to hear.

"Hufflepuff!" 


	5. Chapter 5: A brawl in the hall

The Hufflepuff table exploded into another chorus of cheering as Tonks carefully made her way towards it. She took a seat right on the end next to Willy and across from Danica. As she sat down the other girl fixed her with a stare as cold as ice. Tonks realized that somehow, without meaning to, she had made an enemy out of Danica Faber. And now they were housemates, likely to be roommates. Oh joy.

"Yes!" Willy exclaimed as he turned towards her, beaming from ear to ear, "same house! This is great!"

"It is," Tonks replied, smiling as well. She was in the same house her dad had been in. She could just imagine how proud he would be when he found out she was carrying his Hufflepuffian legacy. She hadn't really expected to be sorted anywhere else. The hat had echoed her exact thoughts as it sat perched atop her head. Not pure enough for Slytherin. Not quite bright enough for Ravenclaw. Not quite brave enough for Gryffindor. Hufflepuff was right where she fit. "And a good house to be in," she added. Willy continued to smile and nod in agreement, but Danica snorted disdainfully from across the table.

"A great house?" she scoffed, "this is where they sort all the misfits. Nobodies. The people who aren't fit to go anywhere else. I don't belong here. I'm smarter than that." She looked longingly over to the Ravenclaw where her friends were deep in laughter and conversation.

"And you think we aren't?" Tonks glared at her. Danica wasn't just insulting the house. She was insulting the people in it, "you think we are a bunch of dumb idiots who aren't good at everything? Every person is special, no matter where they're sorted. You should realize it cause like the hat said, it's the place you'll stay for all seven years here."

"Well some people in here are different in strange ways than anyone else," Danica smirked, "you may be able to convince my friends I was lying, but your little secret will get out eventually."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tonks replied through clenched teeth, "you must be hearing things."

"What if I were to, I don't know, announce it here and now?" Danica smiled and made as if she were standing up but didn't make it all the way. Willy had whipped out his wand with determined precision and pointed at her, though his hand was wavering. "You aren't really going to make a scene are you little boy?" Danica chuckled, though Tonks could see a faint glimmer of fear behind her turquoise eyes. She pulled out her own wand and focused it on Danica as well. She didn't know any spells yet, but back at home she had made some sparks come out a couple times. Maybe if she was really angry, which she was now, something extraordinary would happen. Confronted with two ands pointed her way, Danica pulled out hers as well and aimed it not at Willy, her original threat, but straight at Tonks.

"And are you going to be the one to make a scene?" Tonks said back to Danica.

"I know spells you know," Danica said, and Tonks believed it. There was a fire in the other girl's eyes, "I have a leg up." As their little confrontation progressed, the events of the great hall continued on without notice of the little argument. The world was oblivious to the show-down. Then a tall burly boy several meters down the table happened to look there way.

"Oi!" he called in a thick accent, "watcha doin? No wands out until you learn how to use them." He stood up and made his way down the table. Tonks then noticed the shining gold badge that gleamed on his chest.

"Who are you?" Danica stammered, blushing as she lowered her wand. Tonks and Willy both followed suit.

"Wilson Dawson, prefect," he said, "and may I ask your names?" He pulled out a small notepad and quill.

"Willy Brown," Willy said softly.

"Danica Faber," Danica murmured in an undertone. Now the hall seemed to finally have noticed the argument. Perhaps it was Wilson's tall figure sticking out of the sea of sitting bodies, maybe it was the fact the headmaster's speech had started, maybe it was just that the room had suddenly gone silent for no reason. Whatever the case, all eyes were on the three of them as they sat hunched and utterly embaressed at their table.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks said as soft as she could. Wilson nodded and scrawled all of their names down on the notepad.

"Expect some sort of backlash for your little mock duel," Wilson said and made his way back to his seat. Immediately the crowd broke off into hushed murmurs, the gazes of the students occasionally turning to glance at them. Tonks scolded herself inside. If she didn't want attention this was a great way to start the year. She tried to forget the event as the headmaster's speech progressed. He was a tall man with a long silver beard. Even from a distance Tonks could feel the power that emanated from him. But there was kindness there too. He seemed to genuinely care about his students as he announced the rules and regulations for the year. They were to not go in the Forbidden Forest. They were not to pester the caretaker Mr. Filch. They were not to be out in the corridors past 10 o'clock. Once the speech was finished the feast commenced. The tables magically became laden with the most food Tonks had ever seen. She and Willy ate in silence, trying to prove that they were good people and win the favor of their superiors. Danica meanwhile was attempting to talk to her friends at the Ravenclaw table and they were flat out avoiding her. Tonks couldn't help but agree with them. Danica was to say the least, a tad bit bitchy. But she felt some sympathy for Danica as well. Being thrown from your friends and then getting trouble in front of the whole school must really suck.

"What a lovely feast!" the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore called as the occupants of the hall finished eating and the empty plates vanished back into the tables, "now will you all, in an orderly fashion of course, follow your house prefects back to you dormitories. From there you will have time to settle in and prepare for your classes to come. Timetables will be distributed tomorrow at breakfast." As he finished he took his seat and began to converse with Professor Mcgonagall.

"Hufflepuffs this way!" Wilson Dawson called, a small black-haired girl at his side whom Tonks assumed to be the other Hufflepuff prefect. She and all the others followed him out of the hall and down the main corridor. They walked for some time, passing a hoard of Gryffindors being led up the stairs by a red-headed boy. Finally they came to a statue down several flights of stairs. It appeared they were in the basement. The statue was of an elderly witch clad in long robes. She was smiling heartily and had her wand pointed towards the blank stretch of wall beside her. Wilson reached out his own wand and tapped her squarely on the head.

"Ooooohoo!" Tonks almost jumped in surprise as the statue giggled, "That tickles!" Then, with a flick of her stone wand, the seemingly blank stretch of wall beside her melted away to reveal an old-fashioned wooden door. Wilson and the girl at his side led them into a long rectangular room. Draped along the walls were various tapestries, each one completely different than the others. The floor was a thick shag carpet and atop it were several brown couches and chairs. In one corner a giant fireplace was crackling away. The place seemed so welcoming. So warm. Tonks liked it already. Danica on the other hand, seemed to not.

"The basement?" Tonks could hear her whispering to a small red-headed girl beside her, "We're not good enough for a tower or anything?" The poor girl looked absolutely confused and annoyed with Danica.

"First years this way!" Wilson Dawson led the small pack of first year students over to the far end of the room. Two doors similar to the one they had just come through were embedded in the wall. "To the left is the boys dormitory," Wilson Dawson said, "There will be adequate beds inside for all six of you. Ditto for the girls on the right." Tonks looked around. There were only six first year girls like her, for some reason it seemed like more. Wilson Dawson left them to their rooms and headed back across the common room. Tonks nervously pushed open the door and led the other five girls in. It was a square room, with three four-poster beds along two opposing walls. Directly across from the door was a giant window. Tonks knew they were underground, so she guessed this was enchanted to give them the view of outside. One by one the girls claimed their beds. Tonks ended up with the one closest to the window on the left side. Danica was directly opposite her. Their trunks and possessions were already there and ready to go.

"So," a tall girl with short black hair started once they were all settled onto heir respective beds, "maybe we should get to know each other. I'm Alice."

"Brittany," an athletic-looking girl with long blond hair introduced from beside Tonks.

"Taryn," the little red-headed girl Danica had been talking to said.

"Mikayla," a short girl with caramel-hair and glasses smiled.

"Danica," she tried to appear friendly, but Tonks could see the forced look on her face.

"Tonks," she introduced last. Everybody smiled and waved to each other.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to get some sleep," Brittany said and began to pull out some pajamas. The rest of them followed suit and were soon tucked down beneath the quilts of their beds. Tonks laid there for a moment, listening as one by one the other girls drifted off into sleep. She was there. She was Hogwarts. She didn't know what tomorrow held, but whatever the case was it would be something new. Tonks sighed and felt the cool blackness of sleep overcome her.


	6. Chapter 6: A new day

Tonks had horrible nightmares as she slept. In her mind she stood in front of hoards upon hoards of students with Danica Faber standing right at the very front. All of them were laughing except Danica merely smirked with pleasure. Then suddenly Willy was there. For a moment it looked as if he was going to come up towards herself, but instead turned to embrace Danica. Then their lips met. Tonks wanted to scream in fury but her own lips were sealed shut as if with crazy glue. Then she jolted awake, sitting bolt upright in her four-poster bed. Her hands were gripping the edges of the quilt so hard her knuckles were white as snow and a thin sheen of sweat drenched her face. Tonks tried to relax herself. Just a dream. Nothing else. Not true. She wasn't quite sure why Danica and Willy had upset her so much in the dream. She had after all only just met them yesterday. But somehow she already felt connected to Willy, not as anything else but a friend of course. Meanwhile she had the opposite relationship with Danica. Maybe it was just seeing her closest friend at the moment and harshest enemy together. Yea, that was it. Friend with enemy. Nothing more. Tonks shook the nightmare from her head and glanced around the room. A thin ray of sunlight was gleaming through the blinds covering the enchanted window and through it she could hear the faint chattering of birds. As quietly as she could, Tonks got dressed back into her robes and brushed her teeth. She glanced long and hard in the mirror for several minutes. It would be hard to resist changing and she knew people would find out eventually, it was only a matter of time with Danica around, but still she didn't want to reveal it all quite yet. Another day, another time. She sighed and sat down on her bed once finished, fiddling her wand between her fingers. Suddenly she heard rustling beside her.  
"G'morning," Taryn yawned and stretched. Before long the rest of the girls were groggily dressing and washing. Tonks was thankful she had done everything early; her roommates were moving at turtle-caliber speeds and crowded around the room's only mirror. Danica in particular was slow; she spent twenty minutes applying makeup. Tonks herself never wore makeup; if she wanted long lashes or red lips or shadowed eyes or whatever she could just do it. Of course she never really did anyways. Once the girls were all ready they made their way out into the common room where several other students were milling about. Willy was amount them.  
"Morning," Willy smiled as Tonks quickly joined him.

"Morning to you as well," she replied. Seeing Willy reminded her of the dream. She looked at his slightly frazzled hair and round face and could only imagine his lips locked with Danica's. She shuddered.

"Y'all right?" Willy asked.

"Yea...yea I'm fine," Tonks answered, "why don't we get going?" They made their way out of the secret door and back into the mass of corridors that made up Hogwarts. Tonks really hoped she remembered which way Wilson had led them the night before. She and Willy made their way down a broad hall lined with paintings and doors and came to a fork in the road so to speak. One way led up a grand staircase while another continued on level ground.

"Which way?" Willy asked, and suddenly a voice echoed from above them.

"Look who it is!" it exclaimed and then Tonks saw Joey McAllistor peering over a railing high up on the staircase from above them. She turned away and Tonks heard the many patterings of feet as the group from Danica's compartment made their way down the stairs. They all seemed quite happy as they stepped down onto the cobblestone floor.

"It's Konks and Billy!" Air exclaimed.

"Tonks," Tonks corrected, "and Willy."

"Right! Sorry! I'm awful with names!" Air giggled.

"Are you headed to the feast?" Melissa asked.

"Yup," Willy said, smiling but he looked nervous too. Tonks didn't blame him; he didn't really know who these people were.

"Lets walk together!" Jerry suggested, and so they did. Tonks hung to the back of the group a bit as they walked. It felt nice to just hang out with people. To have friends. Joey, who originally was walking at the front of the line, doubled back to walk alongside Tonks.

"Are you and little William a couple or something?" she asked.

"No!" Tonks said immediately, "I've known him for a day. And besides, we're eleven. Why are you thinking about that kind of thing?"

"I dunno," Joey shrugged, "just curious. And don't think we're too young. I have a boyfriend."

"Jerry?" Tonks asked, remembering how she had had her arm around him in the train.

"Oh no," Joey laughed, "no. My boyfriend's name's Dallas Wumann. He's a seventh year. Jerry's just a friend." Tonks found it strange and more than slightly odd imagining Joey with her arm around a big tall seventh year. In her eyes people her age didn't need that kind of thing at that age, let alone with someone six years older. Joey didn't really seem like the kind of person who would make bad choices. She actually seemed really nice. Maybe Dallas Wumann was an ok guy. The group made their way into the great hall once more, Tonks and Willy heading to the Hufflepuff table while the others joined the Ravenclaw table. The moment Tonks sat down a rolled up piece of parchment seemed to appear in front of her. She unrolled it and began to read. She had transfiguration first, then herbology, then potions before lunch. After comparing schedules she was delighted to see Willy was enrolled in exactly the same classes as her.

"It'll be good to have a friend," he said smiling, then dove into the lavish breakfast. Tonks ate quietly, watching Danica at the far end of the table out of the corner of her eye. It appeared she was trying to be friendly with the other girls from Tonks' room and to Tonk's surprise it seemed to be working. They were laughing along with her.  
Strange. Once everybody was finished their breakfast the tables were once again cleared away magically and everyone rose to set off for their various classes. Tonks and Willy hurried through the hall and were about to continue on to class when they were stopped by a small Asian woman. 

"Nymphadora Tonks and William Brown?" she asked in a thick accent. They both nodded.

"Oh good good! Your prefect Mr. Wilson, he tells me you two getting into some naughty business. As punishment you two and your little blond friend will serve detention with me tonight," she smiled, and Tonks realized she was taller than her.

"Um, may we ask who exactly you are?" Willy asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm Professor Cai. Your defense against the dark arts teacher," she smiled sweetly, "so you two and your blond friend come join me in my office this afternoon at 5. Good? Good. I expect you there then." With a swish of her robes she turned and disappeared back into the crowd, leaving Tonks and Willy standing dumbfounded.

"She's interesting," Tonks commented.

"C'mon we better get going," Willy said and they started once again towards their classroom. Once they arrived Tonks was pleasantly surprised to see that they had class with the Ravenclaw first years too. She and Willy immediately took seats next to the big group from Danica's compartment.

"Hello," Corny welcomed, and the others echoed his greeting. Tonks and Willy returned the courtesy, then turned to the front as the teacher entered. It was the stern-looking Professor Mcgonagall from the sorting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and transfiguration class," she said, "I am Professor Mcgonagall and you will address me as such. In my class you will learn the art of transfiguring one thing into another. It could be as simple as changing the object's appearance or as complex as human transfiguration. In your seven years here you will learn it all. As well as the process of transfiguration you will learn the theory of it as well as the various humans with transfiguring abilities." Tonks could feel McGonagall's gaze fall upon her. Of course her parents had informed the school's staff on her gifts, but she didn't like the focus Mcgonagall gave her.

"Excuse me professor," Danica's hand shot up into the air, "but what kind of abilities do you mean?" She turned over and looked at Tonks with a devious smile. Tonks returned the look with a fierce glare. Mcgonagall began to discuss animagi, wizards who could transfigure into a certain animal. As she finished Tonks could feel a sense of dread overcoming her at what was coming next.

"I myself am an animagus," Mcgonagall said and a chorus of hushed whispers broke out. Tonks could hear people wondering aloud what animal Mcgonagall took the form of, "in addition to animagi there are also witches and wizards known as metatmorphmagi. They have the ability to change there appearance at will. This is an ability they are born with."

"Are there any metamorphmagi we may know about?" Danica asked.

"Perhaps," Mcgonagall said, "I'm not sure why you're so interested though."

"Just thirsty for knowledge," Danica smiled in a way that was both sweet and evil.

"Well if you insist on knowing metamorphmagi are extremely rare," Mcgonagall sighed, "and we are lucky enough to have a young student at the school with the gift." Tonks could feel Danica's icy gloating stare settle on her. The heads if her roommates followed her gaze curiously and soon Tonks could feel all eyes on her. She felt as if she wanted to crawl into a hole. "Anyways," Mcgonagall continued, seemingly oblivious to the change in atmosphere, "we're off topic. Back to transfiguration."  
Tonks tried to pay attention as the class continued, but the event had unnerved her. It seemed as if Danica would not rest until she had Tonks revealed. As class ended and the students began to file up, Mcgonagall settled into her desk.

"Nymphadora," she motioned over once everyone was out of the room.

"Yes?" Tonks was slightly intimidated by the powerful looking woman.

"How are you handling everything? I'm guessing from your classmates queries that you haven't told them anything," Mcgonagall looked concerned.

"Um, no. I uh haven't," Tonks replied, "but they'll find out soon enough."

"You're more right than you realize, what with that lovely little blond girl around, though it may be best if you tell them yourself. They'll respect you more."

"I guess so," Tonks mumbled, then looked towards the open door, "I uh have a herbology class to get to."  
"Just tell Professor Sprout you were with me, she'll understand," Mcgonagall said simply. It wasn't just that she wanted to get to class though; Tonks didn't really enjoy the focus Mcgonagall was giving her. It only strengthened Danica's rumors.

"Um okay," Tonks answered, "so what would you like?"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in private sessions with me on Tuesday nights."

"For uh what?" Tonks wondered if she was already bad at transfiguration without even starting the class.

"To hone and perfect your abilities of course," Mcgonagall replied as if it were the only sensible answer, "I have a feeling your quite rough in their use." Tonks was both offended and flattered at the same time. Rough in it's use? Mcgonagall hadn't even seen her do anything yet. But still….she was offering private lessons. To her and only her. Tonks also had the impression that Mcgonagall was someone who you didn't say no to.

"Uh sure," she replied.

"Good. I expect to see you here at 7 o'clock sharp tomorrow evening. If you wish to continue this web of charading and lies I suggest you come alone," Mcgonagall said curtly, "though I highly recommend you don't keep it bottled up too long. Now hurry along to class." Tonks turned and hurried out the door, her head alive with wonder.


	7. Chapter 7:A change of heart

Tonks hurried through the empty halls, not wanting to be any more late for herbology than she already was. As she speed-walked her mind was racing at what seemed like a thousand miles per second. First day and she already had a detention and private lessons scheduled. The idea of private lessons with Mcgonagall both excited and worried her. How was she going to manage to convince her roommates of a good enough lie for where she went on Tuesdays? And after what Tonks had seen in transfiguration she guessed that Danica seemed to be polluting and corrupting their minds with her own ideas. Before long Tonks would be an outcast in her own room. That wouldn't be fun. At least she had Willy and her Ravenclaw friends. Who needed friendly roommates anyways?

Finally she reached the greenhouses. She carefully pulled open the door of number three and slid into the back of the crowd of Hufflepuff and Slytherin students around what appeared to be a massive daisy.

"Oh you must be Nymphadora!" a hearty woman with frazzled gray hair and a smiling face greeted. She was holding a large bucket of what appeared to be dirt in her gloved hands, "I was just demonstrating to the class the proper technique for fertilizing giant Peruvian daisies. Just join the crowd." The class passed uneventfully. After finishing watching the demo, Tonks and the other students tried their hand at fertilizing. It was an unremarkable process; the daisies just kind of sucked it in like a giant vacuum. Danica claimed that she had done this dozens of times at home and was trying to demonstrate what she called the 'proper technique'. To Tonks' amusement Danica somehow ended up covered in the thick sludge-like fertilizer. It seemed she had tried to fertilize the flower itself and instead of sucking it in it shot it straight back at her. As Tonks herself was carefully tilting the bucket upwards Willy scootched his own bucket and flowerpot closer.  
"What did Mcgonagall want?" he asked as they worked.  
"Oh nothing much. I just have to go to some private lessons with her on Tuesdays," Tonks said as if it were nothing big at all.  
"Lessons for what?" Willy asked, then leaned in close and whispered, "Is it the thing a certain someone was vividly inquiring about?" Tonks nodded. Willy looked over at Danica for a moment, then returned to his work. Once Herbology was finished Tonks and the other Hufflepuff students made for the dungeons and potions class. The class itself was even more uneventful than the last, with most of the time being taken up by a lecture by the greasy-haired teacher. What made the period interesting was the fact the Hufflepuff students were sharing class with the Ravenclaws again. Almost immediately the familiar group was inquiring as to why she'd been held behind.  
"Were you in trouble?" Lee-Ann asked, "Was it about that thing at the feast last night?"  
"Did Mcgonagall want to tell you something special?" Melissa asked.  
"Did she tell you what she turns into?" Corny asked.  
"No no no," Tonks shook her head, "none of that. She just wanted to talk to me about something."  
"Did it involve what Danica and her new 'friends' were asking about," Joey said, "cause Danica did mention some things that sounded pretty similar-"  
"Shh," Willy cut her off conveniently, "teacher's watching." The sallow teacher focused on their little group for a moment before continuing with his lecture. Tonks reminded herself to thank Willy later.  
"Do you really believe what Danica says?" Steven said. It surprised Tonks, if she was correct it was the first time she'd heard him speak.  
"No," Joey sighed, "I don't. But still...." Tonks knew that Joey seemed like the kind of person who wavered between opinions on people or their ideas. She wouldn't fully deny Danica's suggestions until they were full true nor would she not believe Tonks.  
Thankfully class ended just then and they hurried off to lunch.

By the time defense against the dark arts class rolled around after lunch Tonks was tired of all the inquiries. Her new Ravenclaw friends would just not shut up about asking why Mcgonagall held her back or if what Danica said was true. Tonks repeatedly denied any if their wild fantasies. But they were persistent and from the time they left potions to lunch in the great hall to when they were walking to defense against the dark arts she was bombarded with questions. As she and Willy walked into the vaulted room, Tonks was both thrilled and annoyed that they were once again sharing with the Ravenclaws. She and Willy quietly took their seats with the familiar group, Tonks hoping to avoid further questions. Luckily before the flood if inquiries could burst forth Mrs. Cai entered.

She was clad in long lavish red robes trimmed with intricate golden stitching. It appeared that there were tiny dragons woven into the fabric and Tonks was unsure if her eyes were deceiving her but they seemed to be moving about on the red silk.  
"Good afternoon, good afternoon," she welcomed. Tonks noticed that her voice was incredibly high pitched, not in an annoying way though but an adorable way, "I am Professor Cai, your defense against the dark arts teacher. I warn you that I am new to this country so my English isn't very good. Bear with me though and we have lots of fun this year!" The ensuing class was by far the most interesting of the day. For the entire class Mrs. Cai had them memorize simple spells out of the book and attempt them on each other. She seemed oblivious to the fact that most of the students couldn't even hold their wands right. It took fifteen minutes of unsuccessful attempted spellcasting with Willy until Tonks realized his hawthorn wand was backwards. After righting it they were both disappointed to find it made no effect on their ability to cast spells. Across the room Joey on the other hand was flourishing her wand around in dramatic circles while loudly exclaiming random incantations at her partner Melissa. Nothing was happening. Beside Tonks and Willy Air was determidly pointing her wand at Lee-Ann. With a single hard flick she murmured the magic word and to her surprise along with everyone else's a faint beam of crimson sparks trickled out if it's end. She looked absolutely delighted and turned back to look in her book for further instruction. Danica and her partner were attempting to cast at the exact same time and, like with Tonks and Willy, nothing was happening. After surveying her classmates, Tonks concluded that Air's faint sparks were the furthest anyone had gotten with spellcasting, and that didn't count as much. Mrs. Cai didn't seem to care though; she just watched and nodded encouragingly from her desk.

The time passed quickly and soon Tonks was leaving the classroom.  
From behind her and Willy she could hear Mrs. Cai calling, "remember detention after class. Don't be late!" The walk to charms class and the class itself were rather dull. Unlike Mrs. Cai, the tiny Professor did not believe in wandwork on the first day and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students spent the entire class reading passages from the heavy leather-bound Standard Book Of Spells Grade 1. Before Tonks knew it she and Willy were headed back to Mrs. Cai's office.  
"What do you think she's going to make us do?" Willy asked nervously, his usually perfectly formed hair ruffled.  
"Oh probably nothing to bad," Tonks replied, "I mean she doesn't seem like the kind of teacher who would send us out to muck the stables or anything like that."  
"I guess you're right," Willy sighed as they came up to the large bolted door. Tonks raised a tentative hand to knock but was surprised as it opened from in front of her, revealing Mrs. Cai.  
"Oh come in! Come in!" she exclaimed exuberantly and led them into a fantastically decorated office. The walls were hung with golden and red sheets of silk and there were miniature models of oriental dragons flying high above them. Candles adorned the tables and there were several pieces of parchment with what looked like Chinese writing across them hanging on the silken walls. Tonks and Willy took seats in high-backed velvet chairs in front if what Tonks guessed to be Mrs. Cai's desk.  
"You are nice and punctual. I like that in students. That and the dedication to getting to sleep early and eating a good breakfast. Tea?" she offered a white teapot with tiny spiraling designs along the handle. Like on her robes, these designs seemed to be moving in intricate patterns.  
"Um no thanks," Tonks and Willy both declined.  
"So Professor Dumbledore tells me you two got into trouble at great feast?" she tsk tsked, "naughty naughty. But you good students. I can tell that from just looking at you. You even special beyond us average wizards." She pointed one finger at Tonks who shifted in her seat uncomfortably; glad Danica had not arrived yet. "But on to your punishment," Mrs. Cai clapped her hands together, "this afternoon I shall be having you two and your blond friend if she decides to come, sort through all this junk Professor Greene left here after her sudden departure last year. It sits here in my office and I have no use for it." She showed them a pile of what quite literally looked like useless junk and basically set them to work from there. Tonks and Willy sorted through spellbooks and statues, quills and clay. It was light work though and they soon found themselves chatting and laughing while they worked. Mrs. Cai seemed not to mind at all, she just sat at her desk and watched. Danica arrived ten minutes later, not saying a word as she walked in. She just settled in and began to work alongside Tonks and Willy. Mrs. Cai had left to refill her teapot so the three youth were alone.

"So Nymphadora," Danica said after about 20 minutes of silent work, "what did Mcgonagall want?" Tonks was surprised at the sudden change of tone in her voice. Instead of the usual sneer Danica actually sounded interested.  
"You should just lay off other people's business," Willy said suddenly as he crumpled up an old piece of parchment.

"No Willy," Tonks raised a hand. She sensed something sincere in Danica, "it's ok to ask. May I ask why the sudden change of heart though?"

"During Charms I sat and thought for a while. I imagined being in your shoes. Having someone hate me for just being who I am," Danica sighed, "and that kind of happened with my friends. They have been shunning me for nothing I did."

"Well you were a bit if a bitch to them," Willy said. Danica gave him one if her typical glares. Tonks was unsure who to agree with. Sure Danica had been a little temperamental, at least from what she'd seen, but she also did deserve the respect of her peers especially if she did nothing else wrong.

"Anyways," she dramatically turned away from Willy back to face Tonks, "are you going to answer my question?"

"Oh," Tonks found herself actually wanting to tell Danica the truth. A small voice in the back of her mind warned her that this was a bad idea, but sympathy overwhelmed that voice, "just some private lessons." Danica looked genuinely surprised. Then sly understanding crossed her face.

"For what you do?" she asked. Tonks nodded.

"So you don't deny it?"

"No, I guess not," Tonks sighed, "hiding it doesn't seem to be working out as well as I thought it would. That's apparent by our current relationship." One built on lying and hatred, Tonks added in her mind.

"Wait a second," Willy objected, "you're just giving in to what she wants. She's a lying little sneak. By tomorrow you'll be school gossip." Danica glared at him again.

"What do you mean?" she said harshly.

"Well you did have your ear pressed to our compartment listening in and then went and told all of your friends, trying to convince them that Tonks is a freak of nature," Willy replied. Tonks didn't say anything; she just watched the conversation out of the corner of her eye. Danica looked as if she wanted to say more but at that moment Mrs. Cai re-entered.

"How goes work?" she said as she carefully balanced a full teapot in the air with magical force from her short golden wand. The three youth mumbled inaudible replies. "Learned your lesson yet?" she shot them each an intense glance one by one. To Tonks it felt as if she were scanning her for any sign of defiance or carelessness. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw, Mrs. Cai smiled. "Good good then! I think you've all paid your dues. Besides it is very late and nighttime is already here."

Tonks looked down at her cheap leather watch. It was 7:30. "You young people needs good nights sleep in order to be active students!" Mrs. Cai continued, "Now off to bed with you!" She hastily shooed them out of the office and closed the door behind them, leaving the three staring down the nearly empty corridor.

"That was....fun," Tonks commented.

"Something else for sure," Willy added. Danica said nothing, just gazed at Tonks out of the corner of her eye. Tonks noticed this and shifted uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no," Danica replied, still gazing at Tonks, "just thinking." And with that she headed off down the corridor alone leaving Tonks and Willy standing outside Mrs. Cai's office. Suddenly a high-pitched giggling voice approached down the hallway.

"Peeves," Willy said softly, then swore under his breath.

"Who?" Tonks didn't remember any mention of that name from her parents.

"The school poltergeist. Prankster, joker, school gossip. Peeves does it all. My sister said that last year he 'accidently' pushed a boy into the girl's washroom and then reported it. The entire time the boy walked to Dumbledore's office Peeves was laughing like there's no tomorrow." As he spat the last few words a shadowy figure came barreling through the air.

"Who do we have here?" Peeves guffawed, "Nymphy and William out alone in the hallway. At night. No one else around. How delightful! First day of classes and already we have first-year lovey dovey couples! Nymphy and William!" He sped off cackling down the corridor. Tonks tried to contain the scarlet tinge of blush that crept onto her cheeks, but knew without a doubt that she was unsuccessful. She looked over at Willy who was glaring after the pale figure.

"Forget him," she laughed nervously. Willy didn't reply for several seconds.

"He'll tell the whole school," he said after a moment. Tonks wondered if what Peeves had come to the conclusion of was true. Did she like Willy? Not just like, but like-like? She remembered that conversation with Joey that very morning. How Joey had jumped to that very conclusion too. Willy was nice, friendly, and loyal. A great friend even though she'd only known him for two days. Was there something more to it?

**((Author's note: This story has impacted a lot of people, particularly those who's lives it tells. For the millionth time I repeat that I'm sorry for any sadness or anger it has caused. Choose to believe it or not Chaunie, but I wrote this very chapter before we "made-up". I've waited so long to post it because I haven't had a chance to, and because I was debating if it was the right thing to do. Obviously those emails impacted that choice and that's why I'm posting it now. But please forgive me for any drama it may have caused. As some would say, "Save the drama for the llama."))**


	8. Chapter 8: A truce is made

"And is that such a bad thing?" Tonks said suddenly, focusing him with an intense gaze.  
"Well I hate rumors," Willy stammered, "especially about me and my friends." Tonks sighed and looked down. Apparently Willy hadn't gotten the hint. She so desperately wanted to ask him. Ask him if he had feelings for her even though they'd only known each other for a day.  
"What's wrong?" Willy said concernedly.  
Tonks looked into his pale green eyes. They were both so darn young. They didn't need these kinds of things meddling with their lives. Her thoughts turned to Joey and her seventh year boyfriend Dallas Wumann. That just wasn't right. Joey didn't need a boyfriend at all at her age, and definitely not a six year older one at that. And neither did Tonks. Eleven. That's how old she was. She hadn't even gotten her first period yet and already she was thinking about love. Crazy. Tonks smiled, dismissing the thoughts from her head.  
"Nah, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering what Danica was thinking," she air quoted the last word, laughing as she did so. Willy joined in.  
"Probably that we're crazy and that I'm overprotective," he chuckled.  
"You were a little hostile. She was just curious."  
"Well you're my friend, probably my best one as of this moment. I gotta stand up for you."  
Tonks smiled and hugged him suddenly, her hair brilliantly changing to a vibrant shade of bubblegum pink.  
"Whoa," Willy said, "what was that for?"  
"For being my friend," she smiled and grabbed his hand, "let the world think what they want. We're friends. So what." And with that she started skipping off down the corridor, dragging a bewildered Willy behind her.  
By the time they arrived at the statue by the kitchens, Tonks knew Peeves had gotten around. This was first and foremost apparent by the cluster of her roommates huddled in the common room. They resembled a flock of ravens, waiting for the shiny thing to arrive.  
"So?" Taryn said, gawking at the vibrancy of the pink. Tonks was surprised she was the first to speak, the small redheaded girl had usually been the quietest. That was, at least for the day Tonks had known her. She ignored her though, tapping the familiar statue on the head and heading into the common room. There Danica stood, an ever so slightly smug smile plastered on her face. This was quickly replaced with one of contempt as her eyes widened in quiet surprise. Tonks and Willy ignored her too, heading into their respectful dorms without even saying a word, but they both were sporting Cheshire Cat worthy grins. Almost instantly Danica turned and followed.  
"What happened with you and Beatles boy?" she cocked an eyebrow as she closed the door, "nothing too naughty I hope. The little ghost guy did imply a hell of a lot though."  
"Oh nothing at all," Tonks replied, still beaming, "just friend stuff." She flopped down on the four-poster. The down quilt deflated with a great whooshing noise, expelling a cloud of dust into the air.  
"Uh-huh," Danica nodded slowly in sarcastic disbelief, settling down on her respective bed, "that's about as likely as our entire school bursting into song at any moment. And not just any song, it would be something strange involving Winnie the pooh, guinea pigs and Canada.  
Tonks laughed, "where'd you come up with that anyways? It's about as random as you could get."  
"Having friends like mine," Danica said, then sighed, "or used to be mine, you pick up some randomness. Especially Joey."  
"Joey," Tonks chuckled, "her and Dallas Wumann. He sounds like a creeper."  
"Oh he is," Danica nodded, "total creeper. He has an eyebrow piercing! And he just scares me. You'll probably see him at breakfast tomorrow. He's a Slytherin, but I'm guessing he'll come and eat with Joey and the others." Her voice was full of spite as she mentioned her former friends.  
"You know," Tonks started tentatively, "maybe if you tried to make amends. To you know, fix everything. Not necessarily apologize, just fix it."  
Danica was shaking her head before Tonks was halfway finished speaking. "No. I did nothing too bad. So what if I was a little emotional over stuff with them sometimes. They're such pessimists," her voice rose steadily as she spoke faster, her hands clenching at her side, "hating me for no reason. Excluding me. It's not cool. Not cool at all. I don't need that kind of negative force in my life. What I need is friends who are there when I need them. Real friends. Taryn and the others; they are so much more than those others ever were." Tonks tried to listen to her rambling, but she kept having the urge to share the Ravenclaw's side of the story. How they saw the situation. But mention of Taryn shifted her focus.  
"Speaking of Taryn," she started tentatively, "I don't think she's all she seems. When I got back from Professor Cai's with Willy she was acting a little strange and-" But before she could continue Danica got to her feet, cutting her off.  
"Like I said. Taryn's more of a friend to me than any of them. I thought you had my side. I thought you of all people might understand," she sat back down, dug into the blankets and flipped away from Tonks in an angry flurry. Danica hadn't even gotten out if her robes.  
Tonks' mind immediately thought: way to overreact. Her Ravenclaw friends had been right, Danica was a little dramatic. But sympathy tugged at her thoughts as well. More like empathy, though being eleven Tonks had no grasp of the word's definition. What Danica had said was right. She did understand being excluded, wanting to find somewhere or someone to enjoy her presence. She'd been lucky to run into young Willy Brown as a certain bespectacled boy named Harry Potter in eight years would be lucky to run into his two future best friends. Danica though had had some issues and Tonks could understand. But she still couldn't shake the intense look Taryn had fixated her with at the common room entrance.  
She had no clue who to trust. On one hand was her new Ravenclaw friends; Air, Leanne, Joey, Steven, Corny and Jerry. On the other was Danica and her new posse. Really the only adamant person in her life was Willy (her expression brightened once again as she thought if him) and he would be with her no matter what. Of that she was sure. But the time was coming to choose a side on this social battle, even though it barely involved her. It was a strange feeling, being a middleman of sorts. She was on good terms with the Ravenclaws. She could be on good terms with Danica if she just talked to her. Maybe it was a win win. But could it really be? If she went with the Ravenclaws, she'd be an outcast in her own dorm. She'd once again have an enemy in Danica Faber, and the prospect of that frightened her. If she went with Danica and co, she'd lose the trust of the others and maybe even Willy since he trusted them. Neither seemed like a good situation. Tonks tried for the win win.  
"Danica," she said softly, sitting up and looking across at the other bed, "I'm sorry about what I said. You're right, they weren't very nice to you. You do deserve better."  
The mound of blankets was silent for s moment. "And what can you do about that?" Danica finally said, sitting up herself, "I'm not going back with them. I'm happier this way. There's really no problem to be fixed. We'll go our respective ways: maybe the sorting hat had it all figured out after all." Tonks was unsure what she meant. By separate ways did she mean herself and Tonks? Or herself and the Ravenclaws? Or both?  
"I've got all our roomies to hang out with now," Danica continued, "and you can stay with the others. I won't hate you for it. You're actually half decent Nymphadora. You at least won't scorn me for one mistake like your brunette friend."  
"Don't trash Willy. I'll stop talking about Taryn, but the same goes for you. And don't call me that."  
"Fine," Danica raised her hands as if to say I surrender, "to each his own I guess. By the way I apologize for the train incident. Then the thing in the Great Hall. Then classes. Wow I was hard on you." She paused for a moment, her brow furrowed. "Anyways, sorry about that. The others were kind of right, I can be a little dramatic. Truce?" She looked up with genuine apology in her eyes. Tonks knew she'd never be best friends with Danica Faber, but at least they weren't sworn enemies any more.  
"Truce sounds great."  
"Great," Danica breathed a sigh of relief, "that's cool. Very cool. Soooooo, why pink?"  
"Because do you see anyone else with pink hair here?" Tonks giggled, "or anywhere?"  
"No I guess not," Danica chuckled, "is it hard-doing that. What you do."  
"Not really, and I can't control it half the time," Tonks replied, "I'm honestly surprised that at the feast I didn't go all full flame red on you." She hadn't really thought about it at the time, but she was surprised that that strong emotions didn't trigger something. Usually back at home when she got angry or sad or something, something changed. But nothing had happened. It was weird.  
"Maybe it was cause you were so focused on hiding it," Danica suggested.  
"Maybe..." Tonks said, but was interrupted by the closing of the dorm door.  
"Hiding what?" it was Taryn, and she had the smuggest look on her narrow face. Tonks wasn't angry, frightened or aggravated in any way. Peeves had started it, Danica had convinced her, and now was the time to let everyone know. Secrets sucked after all.  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Tonks smiled and looked over at Danica who was ever so slightly smiling as well. And suddenly Taryn gasped as the brilliant shade of bubblegum pink flashed and turned aquamarine blue.  
"Wh-what?" she stammered and gazed open-mouthed at her for a moment, then realization dawned on her. "You! It's you. You're the one McGonagall was talking about."  
"Yup," Tonks nodded, smiling. It felt good to finally let go. To be herself.  
Taryn huffed, then smiled, then glared, before finally turning out of the dorm and into the common room. Tonks knew what came next, Danica had almost done it herself.  
"Um," the blond girl cautiously stood up, "I'm going to go, uh, get the story straight. Make sure Taryn's story is the right one."  
Tonks smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I'd make an appearance but I think I'll wait until tomorrow at breakfast. Professor Cai, however loony she may seem, has a point. Sleep is a good idea. And it's good to let them mill it overnight." Tonks herself, though she didn't mention it, wanted to mill it over too. She had no clue at all how the populace would react, and had to prepare for the worst. But at least she had Willy. (as this thought crossed her mind her hair returned to it's pink hue) Tonks lay back on the bed, a smile on her face, and was asleep before Danica had even gotten to the door.

**((Hey y'all. Haven't updated in a while, a long while. Just last week though, I watched A Very Potter Sequel and was reminded of my lonely little fanfic. I got back into it with a rush and here we are, the long-awaited chapter 8. Chapter 9's already almost done so cross your fingers and hope it comes soon! By the way I hope everything's cool with the real life aspect of this. If it isn't please PM me chaunie and I will make that change. Anyways, ciao! ))**


	9. Chapter 9: A guy named Dallas Wumann

The next morning was definitly what Tonks would call interesting. It all started with a hard shake by Brittany, one of her roomates. It came at the worst time, she had been dreaming of the most wonderful dream. Though of course, as all good dreams go, she didn't remember a scrap of it once she was awake. 

"Umhmompum," Tonks mumbled, finally awakening and turning over to face her waker. Brittany was crouched on top of her, thin pale hands shaking the down quilt. The others were around in a semi circle, their gazes intense. 

"Good morning," Taryn smiled. The others echoed the greeting. 

"I don't usually count my mornings as good when I wake up with my entire dorm staring at me," Tonks mumbled, tried to sit up. She whacked her head on the headboard and stifled a small cry of pain. Had to work on the clumsiness for sure. "Could you stop the staring thing? Kind of freaks me out."  
It seemed as if her words snapped the girls out of their trance. 

"Right," Brittany said, "so sorry." And with that they dispersed. But as Tonks dressed and brushed her teeth and hair (which was still pink) she could feel their subtle glances. She remembered why she'd hidden it. As she walked down to breakfast with Willy, the other students, many of which she didn't even know, watched with the kind of fascination children had at a zoo. It was like they expected her to keep on changing. Of course Willy had found out of Tonks' revealing; both through Taryn's announcements and Tonks herself and he wasn't happy. 

"They're treating you different," he said, "just what you didn't want." 

"It'll fade," Tonks replied, "it always does with stuff like this. Before long there'll be new gossip about some kid in Gryffindor getting expelled." Willy hadn't replied, he just sighed and kept on walking. At breakfast Tonks and Willy sat at the Hufflepuff table, a ways down from Danica and the others and directly across from the Ravenclaw group. 

"Really?" Joey had said before they even sat down, "really? Pink is my colour. You can't go stealing that. She had laughed and immediatly Tonks' mood brightened. 

"But seriously," Leanne said, "Danica and them...they're right?" Tonks and Willy nodded simultaneously. 

"You know Danica isn't really that ba-" Tonks started but was cut off as Corny spoke. 

"That is so cool!" he said, "what you do I mean." 

"Totally," Jerry agreed and Joey nuzzled closer to him. 

"So Tongs," Air started. 

"Tonks." 

"Right, sorry. So Tonks," Air giggled, "you can really do that whole thing? That's so neat. I wish I could, there's so much of my appearance I'd change. I mean my eyes are weird and there's this little patch in the right one shaped like Greenland which is a little weird. But just a little." She giggled again. 

"Do it," Steven said suddenly and rather frighteningly, speaking for the second time Tonks had heard, "show us." 

"I-uh, can't," Tonks stammered, "I mean there's so much talk and everyone would see, not that they already know. No thanks to Taryn." 

"Don't you mean Danica?" Melissa said, "oh wait, that makes sense. She must have known and- ohhhhh. I get it now." 

"Danica and I are on good terms," Tonks said, "for now. You know she isn't that bad." 

"But she freaked out," Corny protested. 

"Totally irrational," Leanne added. 

"And she's annoying," Joey said, "with her whining and grumbling and so on." 

"She also tried to reveal a secret that you didn't want shared," Willy spoke up, "not cool." The others nodded in agreement. Tonks sighed, the battle had begun. 

"I'm not taking sides," Tonks put her hands up defensively,

"I'm just saying give her a chance. She's only human. And what if she's willing to be the bigger person? Will you still be mad after that?" The group grew silent for a moment. 

"Dallas!" Joey suddenly exclaimed, standing up and away from Jerry to embrace a hulking figure in Slytherin robes. He was big, both height-wise and width-wise, with shortish dark hair and an eyebrow piercing. Dark eyes were shaded by heavy brows and glasses. They murmered for a few moments, causing Tonks and she was sure the people around her to feel very uncomfortable, then sat down together. Tonks knew the conversation about her was over, and that was a relief.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, or at least uneventfully compared to the day prior. McGonagall gave Tonks' fluorescent locks a questioning, then understanding look in transfiguration. The teacher almost seemed pleased that she'd "come out" so to speak, though her tight-lipped frown dared not venture into the realms of a smile. Danica tried to talk casually to Joey during Defense Against The Dark Arts while Professor Cai was attempting to explain what a vampire was. Joey seemed both confused and suspicious, so Tonks tried to flash her a knowing glance which might have been received, but who knows with Joey. It was a pleasant surprise to see Danica making an effort and Tonks kind of wished that the Ravenclaws would do the same. Potions passed with little discussion between peers as the sallow professor watched them like a hawk. And before Tonks realized it it was 6:55 and she was headed to McGonagall's office for her first private lesson. It both excited and worried her, and these emotions grew as she reached up on closed fist to rap on the door when it suddenly opened from beneath her. McGonagall was seated at her ornately carved desk reading a book, her wand resting on the desk beside her. She must have magicked the door open. 

"Good evening Nymphadora," McGonagall welcomed. 

"Um hi Professor," was the best Tonks could do in return. 

"I notice you're much less secretive today," the teacher commented after an awkard pause.  
Tonks nodded in return, repeating the answer she'd said countless times since last night. "It wasn't worth hiding anymore." She took a few casual steps intot he room, closing the door behind her. 

"I'm glad you came around. The most important lesson we can learn is to be ourselves no matter what. Anyways,on with the lesson at hand. What exactly can you do?" 

Over the next half hour Tonks demonstrated almost everything she knew. She turned her hair into shade after shade. From blue to blond to black to beige. Lengthened it, shortened it, spiked it, curled it. Then came the eyes, blue to brown to grey to even violet. Big, small, slanted, straight. Happy eyes, sad eyes, angry eyes. She made her feet grow two sizes then shrink four. She grew half a foot then shrank to four inches less than she'd started. It was by far the most changing Tonks had done in such a short period of time and by the time she had exhausted her know-how her breathing was heavy. 

"Is that all?" McGonagall asked once Tonks had returned to her original appearance. Tonks felt the need to protest at her elder's apparent lack of awe. Is that all? She had just changed her appearance countless times over without even reaching for a wand. 

"Yea," Tonks replied, catching her breath, "that's all." 

"Well it appears you have rather good control when it comes to what you intend to be," McGonagall commented, "and an impeccably superb ability to focus the power into a single feature, but this comes at a price." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Though you can change hair color or eye shape, you cannot change everything at once. Say, for example, change all of your features to resemble a single person." Tonks had never thought of that idea. Of the concept that this power could let her literally put on the facade of a completely different person. Really her whole life she'd used it only for trivial things; looking how she wanted, standing out in her own spunky way. But the idea of turning into a completely different person, that had been beyond her. Tonks remembered the girl in Diagon Alley she'd taken inspiration for her eyes from. It was like that on a larger scale. 

"How could I learn to do that?" Tonks asked eagerly. 

"Well it would be easiest with a photograph of someone, something you can focus on. Then you'd just try to match it." 

It sounded so simple, too simple. 

"And what good would this do me in life?" Tonks could already imagine dozens of not-so-good things that being able to turn into someone else could result in, what sort of benefits would possibly motivate a teacher of all people to tell her how? 

"There are plenty of reasons. You have to learn proper control before you go getting yourself into trouble. You should at least learn the extent of your abilities sometime soon. Also it may help with your career in the future. The auror office is always looking for the right sort of people and that may be a career you might want to pursue upon graduation, your little stunt with that Danica girl showed a loyal heart, defiant spirit, and quick thinking. All the traits of a good auror. Your abilities are merely a side bonus which most certainly assist in concealment. But first you must learn to use them to their full extent." 

"What's an auror?" Tonks had heard the term before, but she wasn't quite sure where. 

"Dark wizard catcher," McGonagall said simply. Inside Tonks beamed at the prospect. Her a dark wizard catcher? And McGonagall thought she'd make a good one? Though the stern professor wasn't her head of house Tonks already felt a sense of loyalty and respect towards her. If McGonagall thought she'd make a great auror than Tonks thought so too.  
Nymphadora Tonks. Auror. The words, no matter how awful the first name, sounded beautiful together. And at that moment Tonks knew her ambition. To be a dark wizard catcher. To be one of the good guys. It was almost too good to be true, almost but not quite.

Tonks left her first private lesson a half hour later with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Maybe this wasn't all bad; Danica was being nice and Tonks had a feeling that might last, her private lessons were going great and best of all she'd found a career goal for the future. The future did seem a long ways away though, and Tonks had to survive Taryn's apparent "out to get her" attitude first.

((So I wrote this chapter over the summer, then revised it just now slightly to suit what's happening. Tell me what you think, and anyone out there reading this from my life (*cough* Jassmin *cough* Chaunie) Is it ok? If not please tell me ASAP, the last thing I want to do is hurt anybody with my writing.))


End file.
